


Close your eyes (And you’ll leave this dream)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Experiment, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, gifs, no.31, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 31 • Experiment𝙴𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎.𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙵𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘-𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢.𝚆𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚛𝚜, 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober





	Close your eyes (And you’ll leave this dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “My Time,” by bo en
> 
> • So we've made it to the end, huh? I really don't know how to react; I've never completed anything like this before. All I know is that it's possible now, that there's hope for me to take on something like this again. Thank you so, so much for all the lovely comments and support, especially Tmf, I couldn't have done it without all the positive feedback.
> 
> Happy Halloween! 🎃🌕✨

  
  


* * *

[Moments pass](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/633463131306360832/experiment)

Shattered glass

* * *


End file.
